Hibiki Kurobu
Hibiki "Broken" Kurobu is the main character of the story (and EP) Diary of Broken. He is also seen in succeeding stories, Diary of Debug, Diary of Error and Truth and Unification. He is part of the Mind Guardians group as the "Emotion Guardian" and he is currently residing in Diaria as the Planet Leader in the Ventaxy universe. Story Diary of Broken/M-Series Era In Diary of Broken, he is a graduating college student in Kaizen University, of BS Information Technology. He makes a dark deal with his best friend Muji "Null" Noritaka to make sure that his girlfriend, Mato "Format" Shimizu doesn't fall into the hands of the best friend who betrayed him. Broken dies horribly, with a stab on his heart, his right arm cut, his mouth peeled off, and a stab in his left eye ultimately killing him. It was all part of Null's secret plan, which is somewhat unexplained. After his death, he avenges Format in Zeryte form, killing his other executioners, Exit and Code. Unfortunately, a twist in the story occurs, making his reality twisted. Resonamber There was a completely different version of Broken's background story before this one. It was featured in "Resonamber", a remix of the DOB story. In this incarnation, Broken was originally named Kohaku and his death from the original DOB story takes on a very big twist. Transfer to Diaria Possibly due to stress, anxiety, and mixed emotions about finding the different versions of himself and the mix of all realities, as well as a "shock factor" from his creator's terrible relationship heartbreak that was attached to his story and the people around him, Broken decides to exit the M-Series universe with his Data Space Hack and confines himself into Ventaxy on a planet called Diaria. In the Colorless Being series, titled A Broken Echo, it is discovered that Broken had an identity crisis due to his past stories. Broken wanted to completely forget his past (his original DOB form and his "Resonamber" form) but he is subsequently haunted, but is helped by CB in the process. Roux, the former Planet Leader of Diaria, bestows him the title due to his activeness in shaping the planet. Broken establishes his own Plot Cafe as his home in Diaria and becomes the Planet Leader. Character Development He is sensitive, kind, yet psychotic when it comes to some tragic things. He is also extremely emotional. Before he died, he was afraid of bloody things and sharp knives. But he had overcome that fear and became obsessed with killing and looking at his bloody face. However, from time to time, he feels guilty about what he does, as he is still a faithful Roman Catholic. He says that he just needs support from his friends. Over time, during his transfer to Diaria, Broken became more accepting of things. He was no longer obsessed with gore unlike his former selves and wanted to stay who he was originally before the Data Space Hack by his sister - an innocent boy. This is why his current incarnation appears younger and has a sweeter voice. Other Character Profiles Diary of Broken/M-Series Era Full Name: Hibiki Kurobu (黒部日比生) Nationality: '''Japanese '''Alias: Broken (ブロークン), Koware-sama (コワレさま) (sometimes by Poko), Hibiki Gwozdek* (ヒビキ・グオズデック) (from his father’s original Polish surname) Age: 28 (reality altered by Miki), 15 (actual reality/present form) Birthday: July 21, 1990 (Miki’s reality), July 21, 2003 (actual reality) (Cancer) Height: '''5’7 ½” (28), 5’1” (15) '''Course: BS Information Technology (Kaizen University) Race: '''Zeryte, Semi Creator (Poko/Hideki is his IM) '''Powers: '''ZSP, Data Space Hack, BK-Vision '''Favorite Colors: '''Blue and Black, Sometimes Red '''Special Features: '''Has a Data Hack Revert-EVS, in his revert form, his ‘brother’ Poko transforms into his black wings and forms a reality barrier '''Other Talents: '''Great Sword Techniques '''Hobbies: Looking at himself in the mirror (in zeryte form), Drawing & Sketching, Web Programming, Listening to music (Hardcore or acoustic), being with Poko, Playing PSP, Watching horror movies Favorite Food: '''Black Coffee, Sushi '''Personality: Sensitive Past Reincarnation Information: '''Kohaku (琥珀), 8 years old, Three Goddess’ Era, Ancient Japan; Juan Miguel Gomez, 22 years old, Philippine-Spanish Era '''Related Characters: Aji (in his past reincarnation, he was a wounded boy whom Aji took care of), Mato (girlfriend), Muji (best friend and killer), Miki (sister), Hideki/Poko (favorite black teddy bear turned into his brother via Miki’s powers), Kame (GS trainor) Story: Diary of Broken, Diary of Debug, Diary of Error, Truth and Unification* Broken and his sister Miki actually have a Polish father, who settled in Japan as an orphan and was adopted by a Japanese family. This is why both of them have blue eyes. Mind Guardians Group The present incarnation of Broken / Hibiki Kurobu has a completely revamped character design. * Position: Emotion Guardian * Age: a year older than her (appearance) * Education: BS Information Technology * Family: Miki (sister), Hideki/Poko (adoptive brother) * Birthday: July 21, 2003 (1990 in DSP) * Birthplace: Japan * Residence: Tokyo, Japan * Hobbies: programming, drinking black coffee, crying, listening to music, sketching * Hair Color: black * Eye Color: blue * Likes: being alone, OCs, programming, black coffee, sushi, sketching, PSP, horror movies, Poko/Hideki (adoptive little brother), music * Dislikes: people who take advantage of others, liars * Death: somewhere in 2010 His image song in The Mind Map is "averyBlack Hole.". Songs in which Broken sings His voice is described as "a middle-aged teenager with a sad yet kind voice, which can become violent when he's psychotic". *Diary of Broken EP (all 5 songs) *DOB Re-awakened *The Mind Map "averyBlack Hole." Trivia *Broken was based from a painting that Kazaki saw in an art exhibit at their university. *Broken shares a birthday with Kazaki (July 12st). *Broken is the first male character Kazaki has ever portrayed the voice of in a song/EP. *He is also the first character by Kazaki to have an official Facebook page, which you can check out here. *He also has a Shimeji (desktop buddy) which you can download here. *He appears as Kedel in the Lost Utopia game. Category:Original Characters Category:M-Series Characters Category:Mind Guardians Group Category:Colorless Being Characters Category:Planet Leaders Category:Diaria Residents